Cats and Candles
by Black Roses Wilt
Summary: On the day Eve Garnett turns 15 she is visited by a man telling her she has 15 wishes she can make. What will they be and what does this have to do with Harry Potter?
1. Chapter 1

"_Wake up in the morning feeling like P'diddy. I'm out the door I'm gonna hit_" **SLAM!**

"Ugh" mumbled Eve as she stretched.

"Happy Birthday Eve" yelled Sam from down stairs.

Here let me specify some things. Sam is my adoptive brother, and Paul and Martha are my adoptive parents. My parents died when I was little I supposedly watched it

happen, but I don't remember anything.

Slowly I got out of bed, dreading what was going to happen today.

I hopped in to the shower, straightened my hair and dressed in red skinnies, black strappy heels, and a tee that said "Big Bang Theory" and made my way down the stairs tripping on the last step on purpose.

"Now, now Eve you know you have enough problems walking in flats I don't see why it's necessary to wear heels and trip even more" said Martha (I don't call

them Mom and Dad)

"but it was your guy's b-day present for me. I wanted to." I said carefully making sure it didn't sound like I was talking back.

"Oh, well then I guess it's okay" said Martha.

Paul was just hidden behind the daily newspaper as per the norm.

"Well you'll definitely make a 'Big Bang'. Said Sam being the smart-aleck he is.

"Now Sam you know you shouldn't tease your sister" said Martha while Sam looked like he was going to say what I was thinking 'but I'm not really his sister now am I.'

not that they were mean or anything.

It was just that we were more like roommates than anything else. I simply live there.

"Well you better hurry up if you're going to catch the bus" said Paul from over his newspaper.

Crap. "Okay, have a…nice day" I said hesitantly.

I was never sure what to say to them seeing as I wasn't going to say 'Love you' and walk out the door and I didn't want to sound like one of those people that just helps you out at the grocery store.

"You too." Said Martha and Paul at the same time.

I followed Sam out of the house and to the bus stop at the end of the street.

Let's just say whenever me and Sam are left alone a very awkward silence follows.

Finally after about 10 minutes of that the bus arrives and I get on as fast as I can, but purposely stumbled down the aisle to where I always sit at the very back of the bus.

Settle down with a good book and wait for the torturous loud noise to stop.

I just remembered the one thing I hate about my school.

They announce whose birthday it is in the morning during homeroom.

Not that I hate attention. I mean what girl doesn't like to have some attention once in a while. But it gets pretty annoying hearing "happy b-day Sam's little sis" every 5 minutes.

It's like seriously you can't just remember the three letters of my name.

It's not like there's anybody else in school that has the same name.

Well at least I have work after this and nobody will be around to tell me that I'm so lucky to have Sam as a big brother.

Not that I should be complaining considering just how cliché my life is.

I mean my whole life is like one of those movies where the average little teen gets turned into a popular singer or something and shows the world that she's not just _'s little sister.

Oh well at least today's almost over with.

Walking out of Hasting's I realize what time it is 7:42.

Let's clarify something; my exact minute of birth is 7:43 so it wasn't actually my birthday yet until…now!

As I start singing Happy birthday to myself I hear this small pop right behind me.

So me being me I don't turn around to see what it is. Instead I start walking fairly quickly so as to not get caught up in whatever is going on.

But no such luck because I feel a small tap on my shoulder, and this time there's no keep on walking only turn around.

This is what I see: pitch black hair that is so straight I'm assuming he took a flat iron to it, bright blue eye's filled with a sign of slight annoyance (probably from me ignoring him), tall and lean build, and jeans and a tee saying "Dear Math, I'm not a therapist please solve your own problems."

Which I have to admit had me smiling slightly despite not knowing him.

"Excuse me are you Eve Garnett?" He asked looking slightly put off.

"Yes, and may I ask who is asking." I said politely, but more as a statement than a question, because if he didn't answer I would just turn and walk away.

"Oh yes sorry about that," he said looking slightly more in his element now knowing for a fact that I was Eve

"my name is Eryx and I am here to grant your wishes."

Ha that was a good one never heard a psycho say that before.

"Ha-ha very funny that's like saying my favorite color is pink. Have a nice night" I said while turning to walk away.

"No really I'm serious just say I wish something and I'll grant it" He said hurriedly.

I turned back around slowly.

Thinking I must be crazier than him if I really thought something would happen, but hey it's my birthday I deserve to be crazy one in a while.

"Okay," I say while looking around to get inspiration.

Upon seeing an advertisement for the new "Harry Potter" Movie I say

"I wish I was a witch just like in those Harry Potter books and movies."

He looks at me for a second then says "ok."

"So when does my 'wish' come true" I say seeing if he'll finally admit that he's just a crazy delusional psychopath.

"It already happened" he said as if it was the most normal thing ever.

"Sure" I said letting my nonbelief into my voice.

"Here try to like start something on fire or something" he said sounding pretty smug.

So I started to picture this little piece of paper he had in his hand catching on fire.

Nothing happened

"nope nothing happening" I said now feeling pretty smug myself I had almost let myself believe he was right for a second there.

"Really," he said sounding shocked "but it usu- OW!" he yelled.

I looked around to see why he had screamed like a little girl only to see that the little piece of paper that had been in his hand, now on the ground on fire.

Wait.

ON FIRE!

'What the what?' I silently screamed in my head.

'I must be insane' was the only coherent thought in my head at the moment.

Looking up at Eryx I saw that he was somewhere between smug and angry that that was what I had tried to do.

"Believe me now?" he asked in a surprisingly biting voice "WHAT THE ZEUS DID YOU DO TO ME!" I yelled. I wasn't allowed to say God or Hell around Martha and Paul so naturally I adopted Zeus because of my minor obsession with Greek Gods.

"_I_ was only granting your wish." He said as if insinuating that I should apologize for slightly burning his hand.

As if; it was his own fault he had turned me into a freak. "I was joking; hello who in the world actually believes some random guys going to grant a wish and a weird one at that!" I practically screamed. "What's so weird about wishing to be a witch?" he asked as if it was perfectly normal conversation topic.

"What…What's wrong with it!" I screamed not bothering to hold back anymore "I'll tell you what's wrong with it!" I said "It's like saying 'I wish I could turn into a white tiger!" I screamed yet again.

"Ok, done" he said. I stared at him for a while think over what had been said for him to say 'Ok, done' when I realized I had said 'I wish'. "No; No way" I said surprisingly almost calm. "That is impossible" I said with a voice that sounded doubtful even to my ears.

"I don't see why you're so mad; I mean isn't this what you've always wanted?" he asked clearly confused as to why I was screaming then calm so quickly.

"Because this isn't supposed to happen, magic is NOT real!" I said letting the disbelief color my voice for the second time that night.

"Okay, I've been very patient with you up until this point, but get it through your thick skull: magic wishes, 15 of them yours, I don't go away until your 15th wish is complete! Comprende." He said in a very annoyed voice.

"Okay let's say I believe you what happens… to me, what do I do, where do I go?" I asked finally relenting to the impossible.

"Easy," he said "you just use your other 13 wishes however you want and then I go away and leave you to your life."

"Wait so you're saying after I use all my wishes my life just staying like that?" I asked in utter shock that it was so easy.

"Correct however now that you have wished you were a witch like in the harry potter movies and books all that happened in those will and have happened." He said in a very I'm going with grave voice.

Trying to get me to understand just how important this news was. Now don't get me wrong I thought that the 'Harry Potter" stuff was pretty cool, but I didn't read much more than the 1st and part of the 2nd book so I didn't really know what was going on.

But I knew for sure what my next move or rather 'Wish' was. "Okay then if all of that is really I know what my next wish is." I said with a deep breath and a lot of gathering of courage I said "I wish that nobody besides Eryx and Eve Garnett remember or know of an Eve Garnett."

"Done" he said looking at me with some form or type of pity. "Don't," I said feeling more sure than ever after all I was only doing it because I didn't want anybody to worry, "don't ever speak or think of Eve Garnett she doesn't exist she never did; my name is Eve and only Eve."

"Okay" he said before asking "What do you want now?" "I wish I was a Metamorphmagus" I said. I had heard some people talking about it in study hall today how cool it would be to change your hair, eyes, and skin by choice. "Done, anything else?" he asked yet again.

Imagining myself with red hair and brown eyes I then looked down at my hair to see that it had indeed changed color.

I smirked, before replying "why we're going to Hogwarts Eryx, I wish we were at Hogwarts." I say smiling.

He didn't bother saying okay because next thing I knew we were surrounded by darkness and then standing in the middle of what I presume was the Great Hall and something was heading straight towards Eryx.

Instinctively I jumped in front of him only to suddenly feel like I had been sliced in half with a sword.

Looking up I saw a fat bald man in robes pointed what looked like a stick at me, but I'm going to guess that it was wand.

I imagined he was pinned to the upper part of the wall behind him and hoped that I could make it happened. Oh it worked perfectly to and I smiled when I heard a satisfying **thunk** as his head hit the wall a little harder than expected.

Now looking down I realized I was bleeding. Unconsciously I let out an "Ow that hurt you bloody moron!"

Picking up my shirt I dragged my finger across the wound imagining it slowly healing back together as my finger crossed. After the second time I realized that it was as good as it was going to get.

Looking up I saw the worried and guilty face of Eryx. "I'm fine Eryx and don't feel guilty I just didn't want to lose the rest of my wishes if you died." I said teasingly. I just can't stand to be serious some times.

"Thanks" he said with a small smile. While I was too busy looking up at the twinkling eyes of I'm guessing Professor Dumbledore. Seriously how can eyes actually twinkly like that it should be impossible.

Slowly walking up to the table I saw just how many people were there. Scary thought considering I have stage fright.

"Headmaster?" I asked hesitantly making sure I had the correct person. "Yes?" he replied with a slight smile as if already knowing what I was going to ask.

"I would like to discuss possibly enrolling in Hogwarts, sir." I said using the polite voice that I had been taught to use to elders at all times.

"Why yes of course after all why else would you be here and seeing as it's only the beginning of the year of course we would enjoy your company here, but may I inquire as to what you name might be?" he responding using the same tone as I had.

"Eve" I said feeling more at ease now that I knew he wasn't going to reject me, because of my sudden entrance.

"And Eve would you perhaps have a last name?" He asked. "No sir only Eve" I responded only slightly annoyed that he hadn't taken my hint the first time.

"Okay well seeing as you are underage I must talk with your guardian as well." He stated. "Yes, sir" and with that I left to find Eryx.

Only to see him in the exact same spot I had left him. "Hey, you are my guardian okay?" I whispered. "Well obviously considering nobody else remembers you." He said in a kind way considering those words could have been conveyed as very harsh.

And with that walked away to the great table. With that done I suddenly remembered that I had stuck somebody to a wall. So slowly I walked over to get a better look at what I had done.

"How dare you do this to me, you put me down right now!" He screamed getting so red in the face I would have sworn he would explode. Alas he didn't. "Now, now," I said in the voice Martha had always used on me, "if I let you down that would mean I held 1 ounce of respect for you, but you know respect is a two way street. So until you respect me you can _stay there._"

And with that I turned into a cute little white tiger cub. Luckily when I changed so did my bra and underwear so I only had to grab my jeans and shirt in my mouth then push the shoes over to Eryx.

He looked down saw me and picked up my stuff and went back to talking like this was perfectly normal. It so wasn't normal. Looking around I decided I would go and look around at the houses and students.

Half way down the aisle between Gryffindor and Slytherin, a particularly stupid Slytherin thought it would be funny to pick me up and shake me.

"Put her down!" shouted a red headed, green eyed Gryffindor girl.

"Shut it, Mudblood" replied S (I'm just going to call him S for Stupid). Now that woke me up because seeing as how I had read most of the 2nd book I knew what 'that' meant. Slowly I felt myself turning back into…well myself.

Turning toward him glaring right at him; I didn't care if I was only in my bra and underwear. I lifted my foot and let it slam right back down to where the sun don't shine on him.

"Excuse me, but I believe you have just been incredibly rude, perhaps you would like to apologize." I said while grinding my foot farther down.

"Ugh… (Grind)…Soooooorry" he said in a high pitched voice.

Slowly I removed my foot from his groin and turned to the Gryffindor saying "Thank you for standing up for me that was incredibly nice of you…?" I said leading off.

"Lily, Lily Evans." She said smiling, but he eyes strayed down to look at my almost naked body. "Oh," I said feeling kind of embarrassed,

"aaaaa one sec okay?" I asked imagining my clothes flying over to me. I caught them just in time putting my pants on first and then my shirt. I could practically feel all of the eyes on me.

Turning around I saw indeed all eyes _were_ on me so me being me I just had to say

"I'd say take a picture it lasts longer, but if you really do I will hunt you down and kill you!" I said with a smirk and glare.

Upon seeing the scared looks I got I figured my point got across and decided I would sit down next to Lily.

"Ugh, it's been such a long day." I say while slowly sinking farther down into my seat. "From what I've seen of it I would say so." She said giggling slightly.

"I hope you don't mind but I'm going to take a little nap ok?" I asked still slightly weary me being a complete anti-social person and all.

"Ah, sure" she said looking slightly surprised. Slowly I felt myself getting smaller and smaller until I was a cub again.

Laying down on my clothing I close my eyes and start to fall asleep when suddenly I feel (I'm assuming) Lily start petting me.

Which in turn made me purr which was kind of embarrassing but hey it sure felt good. Slowly I fell into a nice light slumber.

_"Oh by the way there comes a price for your animal form wish coming true." _

_Stated Eryx as if slightly scared to tell me what it was. _

_"What?" I sighed silently wishing we would get to Hogwarts faster, the darkness that was surrounding us felt a little bit too oh I don't know dark! _

_"Well, once a month on the first day of the full moon you go completely cat. This is probably where humans got the idea for werewolves." Eryx said yet again sounding slightly scared of how I would react. _

_"Look I don't mind as long as for the rest of the month I have complete control. Just make sure you mention it to the headmaster." I said not really caring. _

_I mean I'll still have my conscious and everything, right? Oh no what if I don't, What if I kill somebody or injure them. That's just too many what ifs. _

_Then just as that thought crossed my mind I felt myself turn into exactly what I was afraid of and turn towards Eryx. _

_I could feel myself swipe out a claw and feel the blood slowly pour from his body surrounding me like a hot bath._

"Hey Evans!" shouted a voice from right in front of me.

Effectively startling me out of my nightmare, and leaving me filled with worry and more than a little scared that it could come true.

"Go away, Potter!" Lily said with more venom than I thought could possibly come out of such a sweet little girl's mouth.

This of course had me checking to see who could make her so angry in such a short amount of time.

When I looked up I saw four (three incredibly handsome and one kind of confused) boys coming over to us.

The one in the lead had dark black ruffled hair and swirling hazel eyes and proceeded to put an arm over Lily's shoulders.

This seemed to make her even angrier with him and quickly made me get to my feet.

Seeing as she was the only one who had stuck up for me I was feeling very protective over her.

Jumping quickly onto her shoulder I nipped at his arm hoping for him to let go of her.

Looking down at me he said the word I hate being called most in the whole world.

"How cuuuuuuuute!" effectively sending me off the deep end.

Jumping off of Lily's shoulder I felt myself grow bigger, but not to change into my normal self.

No, I was now a full sized white tiger.

By the time I had realized this I also realized that I had unintentionally roared very loud, furiously, and terrifyingly.

Looking down I realized that he and the confused one had actually peed their pants!

Upon seeing that I couldn't help but start laughing and turn back into my normal self.

Quickly imagining myself with my clothes on, but not stopping my insane laughter.

Lily soon joined me after seeing the wet spot and the other two boys were trying their best not to crack up.

Pretty soon most of the Great Hall was looking at us, probably wondering what was wrong with our heads.

Finally when we had stopped laughing and I got up off the floor I heard Lily say "Now that was way better than any hex I could of thought up!"

One of the two boys had finally taken pity on 'Potter' and the confused one.

"Scourigrify" the light brown hair boy mumbled effectively cleaning the spots off of the two boys.

"Aw, you should have made them walk out of the hall with that stain." I said while giving the boy a once over.

He wasn't like the others. He looked thinner and slightly scarred, but still just as good looking with light brown hair and eyes that seemed to be years older than he was.

Also, he looked quite pale and sickly, and seemed to smell slightly of dog?

"Now, that's my type of girl!" said the curly black haired one slightly laughing.

"This here's James Potter," he said pointing to the one I had intended to make pee his pants

"Peter Pettigrew," pointing to the one who had looked completely confused,

"Remus Lupin," pointing to the light brown haired one that had cleaned them.

"And I, baby am Sirius Black," He said proudly,

"Hogwarts most eligible bachelor and hottest guy in the Marauders."

"Really? And here I was thinking your name was Seriously Back Off, man so close!" I said with as much fake enthusiasm as I could.

At this James, Remus, and Lily burst out laughing so hard that James actually fell to the floor like I had earlier. Even Sirius gave a chuckle before saying

"Hey, hey, hey I was just trying to be _friendly_" He said lifting his eyebrows suggestively on '_friendly'_.

"Sorry _Player, _but I'm not a notch on the bedpost, I prefer to be the one collecting the notches." I said completely straight faced while slowly stepping closer to him with every word until I was one an inch away from his lips.

"Oh, okay well since you like to collect why don't we have ourselves a little dare with a reward for you if you win."

"Okay, but I get to pick my reward and who it involves."

If I was doing this I was going to get what I could out of this school so why not accept a dare from some guy who you don't know anything about besides he's a player.

"Okay you have to kiss two guys, who are in this room right now!" He said looking eagerly around.

"That all?" I said surprised at how easy he had made it.

"Nope, the two dudes are…..." he said pausing for dramatic effect, "Lucius Malfoy and Severus Snivellus Snape!"

"I don't care about their names just point them out" I said at the same time that Lily shouted "No!"

Choosing to ignore Lily, Sirius pointed to a greasy haired boy with a crooked nose who was glaring at us and a blond with aristocratic features that seemed to fill up his face quite nicely.

"I'll get the blond one now and triple S done in a couple of days." I said absentmindedly.

"You'll actually do it?" He said sounding completely shocked.

"Yeah you dared me didn't you?" I asked.

"But how can you possibly kiss the greasy hair git!" he said sounding outraged that I would kiss triple S, but turn him down right from the get go.

"Look, you dared me and I am certainly not going to back down so how long does the kiss have to last." I stated more than asked.

"I'll be kind 20 seconds" he said actually sounding like he was sending me off to die.

"Let's say we double the time and I get two rewards of my choice." I say wanting this to be worth my while.

"You got it!" he shouted obviously not believing I could get them to do it.

So quickly before he could add something to the deal I started to cross the aisle and approach 'Lucius Malfoy'.

While making my way over to Lucius Malfoy, I started thinking about how I was going to survive in this place I mean I haven't even been here for a day and I've already got a dare going. I swear I never would have acted like this at a normal school.

Then again maybe it would be nice not to having to hold back all my snarky comments and anger. Well actually I suppose I should still hold in some of my anger, wouldn't want to get expelled after all.

Finally I had reached him. Trying not to let it bother me that I was getting severe glares from about all sides of the room I sat down right on his lap. What surprised me was that he turned so that I could do so more easily as if he had been expecting it.

"Why hello." He said in a polite manner with a small smile. 'Well at least he has a pretty big ego; I'd hate to have to complete this dare with some shy guy' I thought while replying

"And hello to you. Now I don't suppose you'd like to help me with a little problem I have." I paused to see if he was going to say no. Instead he simple continued to look at me as if saying 'go on.'

" Well you see those four dreadful little Gryffindors over there; they seem to think a poor little girl like me can't take on the dare of four little boys. So I have a proposition for you." I finished.

Looking at him what I guess you could call expectant eyes. "And what exactly would this proposition be?" He asked carefully.

"Well, it's nothing more than a kiss and the reward is I can ask them to do whatever I want. Of course since you're helping you can decide on what you want them to do and I'll simply tell them." I said

"Well when you say it like that its quite hard to say no now isn't it." He replied with a slight chuckle. "I suppose you should give me a tour of the castle since I'm new?" I said phrasing it as a question though I already knew the answer.

"Your quite right after all I am head boy after all." He said while getting up. Following his lead I got up and started heading towards what I presume is the entrance hall. Once we were almost out the door I heard Eryx yell "Where do you think you are going Eve?"

"I'm just getting a tour of the school from the Headboy." I replied. "Well why don't you wait until we can both get a tour." He said completely oblivious to the obvious lie that I had just told him. Or maybe he just decided to ignore it for the time being.

"But I'm sure you have a lot to talk about with Dumbledo-""Oh just sit down and wait" he snapped.

Giving in to my smart-Alec side I made two stools appear by the doors and sat down on one and snapped at Lucius to "Sit your ass on the stool!" Then look towards Eryx as if to say I'm sitting and waiting.

Aggravated he just turned and kept talking to Dumbledore, just as I turned to Lucius and said "Well shall we get this over with." "Sure" he replied with his normal cool, calm, and confident behavior. "Any hair color or eye color you prefer." I said remembering that I was a Metamorphmagus and that I felt really uncomfortable kissing him when I didn't like him.

So if a changed my hair and eye color it wouldn't be me and I could delude myself into believing it was just like having multiple personalities and he was kissing one of them not me.

"Wait what?" he said sounding severely confused. Sighing I pictured myself with long black curly tresses and purple eyes which I know isn't natural, but I love purple and black together.

Thump. Upon opening my eyes I saw one the more hilarious pictures I had and probably will ever see. Lucius had fallen off his stool and caught himself with his arms on the floor and his legs still on the stool. Making an almost bridge like pose.

I managed to keep my giggles to myself and help him back onto the stool. I stayed close so that we could get the kiss over with. I wasn't too big on staying around him when there was a Lily nearby that I could cat nap on.

He decided to take the initiative and slowly touched his lips to mine. Then gently he took my bottom lip between his and sucked as he slid his hand to the lower part of my back while the other slid up and down my side. I'm not going to lie it was pleasant but not at all as aggressive as I would want. Then suddenly I felt his tongue against my top lip as if asking for entrance.

Granting it I figured we had to be somewhere near the 40 seconds mark when I heard Eryx "Eve!" slowly slipping away from Lucius I headed towards Eryx asking "What's wrong?" in the sweetest voice I could manage. "When I said sit and wait I meant sit, wait, and do nothing else!" he yelled exasperated. "Fine I will sit, wait, and do nothing else." I said turning to go to Lily and completely forgetting about the blond haired boy I left sitting on a stool.

Sitting down I looked at Sirius to see his reaction. It was pretty funny, not as funny as the whole Lucius, stool, bridge thing, but a close second or third. He had his jaw literally dropped down and when he finally realized I was looking at him, he closed his mouth and just glared, and glared, and glared. Until finally I asked the oh so elegant jaw dropper Sirius"So when do I get my reward!" while smiling so big it was starting to hurt. "

"You didn't last 40 seconds." he replied while doing one of those stupid little 'hmph' sounds while turning his head to the side. " "No she lasted more than 40 seconds actually." put in Remus who luckily for me had a watch on. "But Moony your supposed to be on my side!" whined Sirius like a little doggy. "Hah!" I shouted at him.

While Remus and Sirius continued to argue or more like Sirius tried to argue with Remus, I turned into a cub and settled down to rest not sleeping just relaxing. After a while of Lily petting me I felt someone else touch me. Only it wasn't like Lily's comforting touch it was like someone had electrocuted me with a wave that kept repeating 'enemy, enemy, enemy'. Jumping up still in cub form I noticed Remus was the one that had been doing it.

Jumping up onto the table I stared at him. Then I sniffed. Again, and again I sniffed. Then I jumped on to his shoulder and sniffed. It was undeniable he smelled like wet dog.

Going over to Sirius I realized he too smelled like wet dog only not as strongly as Remus. Next I went to James who smelled kind of different, but not at all like Remus and Sirius. Then Peter who I immediately wanted to bite he smelled so yummy. Lastly I went to Lily who only smelled like her namesake.

Turning back to Remus while still sitting on the table I looked into his eyes then imagined mine as a picture of a full moon.

He visibly tensed. Well that was confirmation enough Mr. Remus Lupin was a werewolf and if my other guesses were correct the others were just animagi. Sitting back on the bench I imagined myself as normal except keeping my black hair and purple eyes and my clothes definitely on.

Turning towards the plate in front of me I suddenly realized that I was quite hungry. Oh well might as well eat while Eryx finishes talking. It was quite cold lately maybe I'll have some nice chicken and dumplings.

Then right as I was dipping into my first bowl Eryx decided it was time that I went up to the Headmaster and got sorted. Quickly grabbing a cookie I went to where Eryx was, but not before leaning down next to Remus and saying "Talk to you later Wolfy."

Once I was by Eryx, Dumbledore plopped that stupid looking hat on my head.

(Sorting hat will have quotation marks around his sentences while Eve's do not; also Eve's sentences are said outloud)

"_Hello Eve." _

_Hello Mr. Sorting Hat_

"_Well, well, well you certainly know how to make an entrance and give quite a performance."_

_Thank you _

"_You also discovered a certain group's secrets quite fast"_

_Well I am talented like that_

"_Let's see now which house are you most suited for; there is Ravenclaw of course, but you aren't quite that studious I see, grades not top notch either-"_

_Why not just call me stupid_

"_Though not particularly bad, perhaps Hufflepuff after all you quiet like food and she was known for her food charms" _He had said that right as I went to reach for another cookie from the Gryffindor table.

_Well sorry if I haven't had dinner yet_

"_Then again your loyalty has to be earned after a very long time because of your shall we say trust issues"_

_Why not say I'm a 'if it's between you and me I'm saving my own damn life' kind of person_

"_You're quite sneaky like a Slytherin and also have quite a few dark thoughts, but you like jokes and would fit in well with the marauders in Gryffindor. Though I wouldn't call you courageous you simply do whatever you've decided to do."_

_And you just like to hear yourself talk don't you_

"_I just don't know what to do with you, I know I would have put the old Eve in-"_

Reaching up I pulled the hat off and stuck what was left of my cookie in his mouth while saying "say another word and I will light you on fire with no hesitation."

The hat tried to say something. Summoning a ball of flame in my other hand I held it closer to him when he suddenly shouted "Slytherin!" but then added in "Though old Eve would hav-"

Going to slam my hand into the hat something caught my arm. Turning around I saw Eryx giving me a look that clearly said 'enough'.

I went and returned that hat to Dumbledore as told only to find a serious flaw in the everyday life of this school. The School Uniform.

I didn't mind the cloak thingy or you can wear whatever shirt you like, but I refuse to wear a skirt.

But Dumbledore was unrelenting "you absolutely must wear a skirt however you are allowed to accessorize as there are no rule on that." He said looking me in the eye and for a moment I could have sworn he winked.

Then suddenly understanding dawned on me. So I took the uniform gratefully and said thank you. Followed Eryx out and went straight to wear my temporary dorm was due to the fact that the Slytherin 5th year Girl's dorm was completely full.

Can you guess where I got stuck you guessed it the Gryffindor 5th year Girl's dorm which was conveniently 2 girls short.


	2. Chapter 2

Have you ever woken up and simply been inexplicably happy for absolutely no reason that you can think of?

Well that's how I felt that morning. It was almost like I could feel what kind of day it would be. Unfortunately for me my feeling was about as wrong as it could get.

Upon waking up I realized everyone else, but Lily was still asleep. Getting up I finally realized the horrible truth.

The only thing in my wardrobe was the school uniform and nothing else. "I really wish I had all my things from home." I said as I sighed.

When I looked up there it was, everything I own. Everything from iPhone to undergarments and high heels to tank tops was sitting right in front of me.

Happily I looked around for some scissors and cut and tore apart my uniform until it was exactly the way I wanted it. This is how it ended up: upon cutting the skirt shorter I then tore it so that certain pieces hung down, secondly I cut the sleeves off of my cloak robe thingy and shortened the length of it to more of a vest, then found some jean jeggings, a pair of dark green converse, a white tank top (one of those with a built in bra), and a see through dark green shirt that stopped half way down my stomach and was long sleeved. (Please note that this is the school uniform she will always be wearing)

Then I duplicated the see through green shirt because I only had one whereas I had plenty of jeggings and tank tops.

I put the uniform and several other things away while picking out a pair of black skinnies, black converse, a dark red tank top, my short jean jacket and heading to the bathroom for a quick shower and to get dressed.

After putting my hair up in a quick ponytail I head down to the common room.

Only to find Lily standing at the back of the couch (and as it seemed) waiting for me.

"Hello Lily" I called while bounding down the stairs to jump right next to her. "So you're an early bird to, huh?" She asked slightly stunned at the sudden sight of me.

"No, not usually, I'm just really excited for today!" I replied enthusiastically. "So when do you start classes?" she asked while slowly starting to walk towards the portrait hole.

"Oh, I think next week" I answered unsure of the exact answer, while starting towards her.

Then right as Lily was about to ask another question I saw a flash of light to my left. Immediately turning with my arms held out in front of me in defensive fashion.

Apparently it was good that I did because I immediately felt the light reflect off of the barrier that I had somehow created.

Looking up I was shocked at who had shot it at us. The Marauders. All of them were just standing there at the foot of the stairs to the boy's dorm with James at the front and Sirius beside him; the other two were back a few steps.

Remus didn't look too happy about James antics, but didn't tell him to put down his wand either; while Peter was trying to sneer like James and Sirius, but couldn't quite get it down.

"Did-Did you just shoot at us?" I asked in disbelief.

"Not Lily, only the SLYTHERIN standing in OUR common room" James said.

"What now that I'm a Slytherin I don't have a name?" I asked getting increasingly angry at how prejudice they were being.

"Of course, all you Slytherin are the same!" shouted Sirius with so much venom it felt like he slapped me in the face.

Leaning up close to him and with the most disgusted tone I could manage said "I would say the same, but I don't want to groups Lily with the likes of thick skinned, pig-headed, ass holes like you. Because you've obviously forgotten that the only person I actually like here is muggle born, I prefer Lily's company over you four, Lucius, or any other pureblood or Slytherin I have met!" screaming the last part I then turned to stomped out the portrait hole only to have it swing open to reveal Eryx.

He took one looked at the rapidly increasing gathering of unshed tears in my eyes; then at James who still had his wand held high.

"Perhaps we should bring this to the attention of the Headmaster." He said in an eerily calm voice.

"No let's just go." I pleaded trying to hold it all in. Even if I was tough on the outside it still hurt to be rejected.

"Okay then." turning to look at Lily he said "Please have a pleasant day Ms. Evans" he said with a smile.

Then turning to meet James eyes he said "Mr. Potter, Black, Lupin, and Pettigrew I do hope you will all manage to blow yourselves up before we return."

Never letting his smile fall, but not letting it reach his eyes either. He then turned while putting an arm around me and led me out of the common room, down the grand staircase, and outside by the pond.

He then stopped and let me cry while simply standing there telling me it was okay to cry, unhealthy not to cry every once in a while, and if I wanted him to he could burn them alive.

Looking back I probably would wonder is that when he started being kind and more of a big brother than a stranger?

Once I was done crying I told him that we should probably get going. After he nodded I felt the darkness surround us once more and not to sound like peter pan or anything away we went.

Unknown to Eryx and me there was a pitying Lily and a shocked werewolf staring out the Gryffindor common room window at us the whole time.

Upon arriving at Diagon Alley we immediately went to Gringotts Wizarding Bank so that I could set up a vault and change all my 'muggle money' into Galleons, Sickles and Knuts.

I know what you're thinking 'How can she possibly have money with her?' The answer being I had saved every penny I earned from the time I started working and all the odd jobs I did before that so that I could pay for college myself without asking anybody else for help and I had put all the money into a pair of boots for safe keeping (somewhat).

I asked for a vault farther down like 888 or something so that I could collect all the odds and ends that I could just picture laying around. After that I asked for a few Galleons, Sickles, and Knuts for right then and the rest to go into my vault.

After Gringotts Wizarding Bank we headed into Magical Menagerie. Upon going inside I immediately saw an adorable fat, pure black kitten with the most piercing eyes I had ever seen. Looking up at Eryx I saw him sigh and then mumble something along the lines of "A cat? How predictable can she get?"

Hey it's not my fault I've always been drawn to cats!

"I think I'll name her Mokena!" (If anybody knows where I got the name from good for you) I said to Eryx while taking her up to the register. Grabbing a few things needed for having a cat and to entertain her then went to pay before letting her jump up on my shoulder and heading out and to the joke shop Gambol and Japes.

Once there I immediately started looking and grabbing things off of the shelves, plotting as I went. By the time I had gotten to the register I had picked out: Hiccough Sweets, Blood Blister pods, Dung bombs, Ever-Bashing Boomerangs, and a few odds and ends to make my own prank sweets.

Next was Ollivander's. Walking in I was a bit nervous of which wand or if a wand would pick me. Right away Ollivander came up and gestured to try a wand only to have it shock me. After snatching it out of my hand he gave me another wand. "This one is special in that it was made from a phoenix feather." (Hint Hint) Wave wave nothing. Taking it and then he gave me one that he got from way in the back.

Time I touched it a spark came out "Aw, so it seems you not only have a way with cats, but also wolves." said Ollivander. "Huh?" was my genius reply. "This wand is a Willow, 12 1/2", Unyielding, werewolf hair wand," he explained gently, "one of my ancestors decided to make a wand from werewolf hair only to have it never chosen by a wizard or better yet choose a wizard so he never made another one." "That quite fascinating, but why would he want to make a wand from werewolf hair anyways?" I asked. "Well I suppose he did it simply because it had never been done and/or because he was bored." he answered honestly.

After paying and leaving we stopped by the Junk Shop and found 2 large buckets, some rope, and a 5x3" intricately framed mirror.

Stopping to take a break at Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlor I asked Eryx "Is there anyways you could like, I don't know, send all the things we've bought to my room?" I was getting really tired of caring around the two metals buckets and fast. Waving his hand in a half circle all of the supplies disappeared and we sat down to eat our ice cream and for me to explain what I was plotting.

Here's what I had in mind: for dear little Peter nothing to bad just a piece of candy from Honeydukes with an Engorgement charm along with Densaugeo (Make him poof up like Aunt Marge and his two front teeth to become huge).

For smart Mr. Lupin just a simple day dream charm cast on a piece of chocolate, the hard part was figuring out how to make or cast it (Hint Hint it's a W&W product).

Just for Lily, James's was a picture of Lily blowing a kiss with a fur spell and a babbling curse in it.

And last and possibly most vicious Sirius's was his comb with jelly-legs and jelly-fingers, silencing charm and a nice old-fashioned bucket o' slime with feathers.

By the end all Eryx said was "I'll watch out for teachers." but I could tell he was trying not to smile at how I was already plotting for revenge about something I been crying about just an hour or two earlier.

Next, was the dreaded Flourish and Blott's to pick out all the books I needed. Dumbledore was making me study not just the previous year's curriculum, but every single year. Even the upcoming years. Saying it would help me in the long run. Yeah right, do you have any clue how many books that are? I'll tell you 38, 38! Well actually it was more like 33 for school and 5 for entertainment, but still a book is a book! After paying and having Eryx send them to my room we left.

Taking a quick pit stop at Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions I bought the largest traveling cloak I could find. Another part of my plot. After paying we left for the Stationary Shop to get parchment, ink, and quills. What I didn't get was why didn't they just use regular pens and lined paper, but you know whatever they want. I suppose I'm just lazy in that way. Paying we left for a more exciting shop.

Upon entering Quality Quidditch Supplies I immediately had to have the Nimbus 1500. Grabbing it and the supplies to take care of it I checked out and went back outside. "You don't suppose that you just let your greed get the better of you do you?" asked Eryx, but I was too happy to care or tell him it was probably true.

Quickly stopping in the Apothecary to get a few ingredients for my plot and then to buy a caldron and go to Hogsmeade.

Going into Honeydukes made me immediately want a lot of candy, but I was good and only bought the chocolate and taffy need for my revenge. Well that plus a lollypop, but I was mainly good.

Settling down in the Three Broomsticks I ordered Cherry Syrup and a Soda while Eryx got a firewhisky. We sat there talking and talking until eventually I was so tired that I mistook his firewhisky for my refill and poured it into my drink. While being pleasantly unaware for a while Eryx figured it out quite quickly. Why you may ask well because it appeared that I had no head for alcohol. So he picked me up and took us back to the common room using his shadowy thingy.

As Lily stormed into the Common Room she noticed that she was the only one that appeared to be worried that Eve had not returned yet. Looking around she noticed that the Marauders were all sitting there by the fire completely at ease.

Remus was sitting in one of the arm chairs doing his potions homework or at least to everyone else it seemed like it. In reality he was starting to wonder if perhaps Eve had decided she didn't want to attend Hogwarts, because of what had happened earlier that day.

Peter was sitting in the other arm chair eating candy and trying to help James and Sirius, who were trying to come up with a new prank to pull on the Slytherins.

Lily stomped her way to in front of James and Sirius. "Hey my Lilyfl-"

"Hey nothing," she interrupted, "how can all of you be so calm when Eve hasn't come back yet and it's almost 11!" practically screaming by the end of it.

"Oh, don't worry about her she's probably just too scared of us Marauders to come back!" laughed Sirius.

"Scared?" she snorted "It's more likely that she's out crying her eyes out because you guys are such big ugly bullies!" she continued yelling only to open her mouth to start again when the Common Room door swung open to reveal Eryx and Eve.

Eryx practically ran to the couch to lie Eve down.

Swing around to face Lily he asked "She's drunk and I still have to find out where she and I are going to be rooming from now on; so could you please watch her for the next little bit please?"

Not waiting for an answer though he actually ran out of the Common Room. Not so that he could be back as soon as possible, but so he could get as far away as possible.

"Heeeyyy!" called Eve from over the couch to Lily who was still just standing there.

"What?" she replied giving Eve her full attention.

Eve just motioned for Lily to come closer, once she was close enough Eve could whisper she said "I'm drunk," then continued with a completely serious face to say, "but ssshhh it's a secret!"

Lily looked like someone had just electrocuted her "Oh my witch, she's a stupid drunk!" Lily exclaimed.

Meanwhile, Remus pretended to stay devoted to his essay though it was clear that he wasn't trying at all, Sirius was cracking up with James and Peter was looking confused as to why it was so funny after all she really was drunk.

Then suddenly Eve was up and on the coffee table in front of the couch dancing around and singing 'Can't Touch This'. For a moment everything was quiet until she started singing it to Sirius. It was then that everyone ever people who had no idea that she was drunk (which was pretty obvious) were laughing so hard that they had tears in their eyes.

Lily unsure as to what she should do for her friend just went over and said to Eve like she was a little child "Eve, honey, you should really get down before you hurt yourself."

"NO! I'm having fun!" shouted Eve who then lost her balance and fell sideways onto Remus.

Looking up she suddenly said to the strangely quiet room and Remus "Has anyone ever told you that your nerdable?"

Not sure he had heard her correctly Remus asked "Nerdable?"

"Yeah like when your nerdy, but cute and said to have an inner aggressive quality that probably only comes out to play when you having really great se-"Eve was interrupted when James and Sirius fell over and started laughing so hard that no one heard the last little part, but the rest was enough to have Remus so red in the face he could have passed for a tomato.

"N-no one has ever called me that." He stuttered out.

"Really, that's too bad because I find inner aggression really hot." commented Eve before turning around and asking Lily "So what do you find hot?"

James perked up at this thinking 'finally I can find out what she likes!'

"Almost anyone who's name is not James Potter" she replied immediately.

"Then why are you two going to get married?" asked Eve.

"Yes!" shouted James at the same time Lily shouted "What!"

"Well you two are going to get married have a baby and then when he's one your going-" she suddenly cut off and ran to the nearest trash can and threw up.

Once she was done she wiped her mouth on her sleeve and stood "to die" she said continuing where she left off.

"Wow that's not depressing at all!" Sirius said sarcastically.

"And totally not true." said Lily.

"Yeah, we would never settle for just one child there has to be at least 6!" James stated as if it was obvious.

"No, the problem is that I would never go out with you; let alone marry you and have your baby!" shouted Lily.

With that they continued to fight while Eve slipped back over to Remus. Eve sat down on the floor with her head against Remus's leg and him in the chair sitting completely straight and on edge. Nobody would dare say they looked like a couple, more like a father with his child hanging on deathly tight to his leg than anything else.

As Eve started to nod of she mumbled "Yeah, definitely nerdable."


	3. Author's Note amd Character Profile

**So I changed her wand because I believe the whole werewolf hair core thing to be way over done. Instead of going back and changing it or just mentioning it in the authors note I wanted to include this character profile so you can better understand why she may seem slightly ...bipolar. Also I am almost done with Chapter 3. If you noticed I squeezed a lot of my chapters together to make longer chapters. The reason is that I wanted to write longer chapters from now on and didn't want the first ones to not fit in with the rest. Obviously I kept some of the stuff out of this profile so that it doesn't ruin the plot. Oh and the whole wand thingy is from Pottermore. I made Eve an account and then did the wand and sorting tests. She still came out as a Slytherin, but I didn't get any of the wand correct. :( I think the end part really suits her and so I included it. **

**Name**- Eve

**Year**- 3rd

**Uniform**- Ripped up skirt, jeggings, black or white built in bra tang top, short see through, long sleeved dark green shirt, vest like robe, dark green converse.

**Clothing Style**- Skinnies, converse, tee shirt, tang top, and a hoodie.

**Good at**- Fighting

**Hates**- Selfless people

**Friends**- 6 of them and 5 are pretty obvious!

**Enemies**- 1 main that you should really already be able to guess considering her actions

**Boyfriend**- 2 of them (at different times of course, I mean she's not a slut people!)

**Physical Appearance** - Light blond hair, greyish blue eyes, and pale skin (this is her natural color, not how she usually goes around. The story pic is how she usually goes around)

**Family History** - N/A

**Blood** - Muggleborn but the blood rules don't really apply to her

**House** - Slytherin

**School Years** - 1972-1973

**Siblings** - N/A

**Parents** - N/A

**Pets** - Black Cat

**Hobbies** - Quidditch, Pranking, Reading, Animals, Sleeping and Music

**Personality** - Not fond of serious situations or people (including Sirius) likes to sneak and learns that while at first she may not die for a stranger she is more than willing to do so for a true friend and will do anything necessary to keep her loved ones alive at the end

**Fears** - Herself, spiders, and water

**Specialty** - Disguises and Care of Magical Creatures

**Worst**- Transfiguration

**Muggle Interests** - N/A considering she knows everything about everything basically

**Wand**: Larch with a Dragon Core, 12 1/2", Quite Bendy

**Wood**: Larch

Strong, durable and warm in color, larch has long been valued as an attractive and powerful wand wood. Its reputation for instilling courage and confidence in the user has ensured that demand has always outstripped supply. This much sought-after wand is, however, hard to please in the matter of ideal owners, and trickier to handle than many imagine. I find that it always creates wands of hidden talents and unexpected effects, which likewise describes the master who deserves it. It is often the case that the witch or wizard who belongs to the larch wand may never realize the full extent of their considerable talents until paired with it, but that they will then make an exceptional match.

**Core**: Dragon

As a rule, dragon heartstrings produce wands with the most power, and which are capable of the most flamboyant spells. Dragon wands tend to learn more quickly than other types. While they can change allegiance if won from their original master, they always bond strongly with the current owner.

The dragon wand tends to be easiest to turn to the Dark Arts, though it will not incline that way of its own accord. It is also the most prone of the three cores to accidents, being somewhat temperamental.

**Length: **Eve is of average height and has a very large personality resulting in a fairly long wand.

**Flexibility: **Eve is very accepting of change and will usually go with the flow, thus her wand is quite bendy.


End file.
